The present disclosure herein relates to a reflective liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a reflective liquid crystal display device in which a ratio of the areas between color filters having different colors is adjusted.
Various types of display devices are being used for providing image information, and liquid crystal display devices are being used in large display devices and portable display devices because of their low power consumption. The liquid crystal display devices include a transmissive type, a reflective type, and a transflective type. Reflective liquid crystal display devices use external light such as solar light and indoor light, as light source, or use a light source separately disposed on a liquid crystal display panel to display an image.
Particularly, there is a limitation in that reflective or transflective liquid crystal display devices emit greenish white light caused by the effects of the indoor light and the solar light used as the light source, and a metal material used in a reflective electrode and a reflective plate.